VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 1
Characters * Black Canary * Cerberus * Green Arrow * Huntress * Oracle Location * Clocktower, Gotham City, NJ * April 30th 2017, 2227 EST VOX Archive * Green Arrow: motor whirring, ding, elevator door sliding open, footsteps Cerberus! Welcome to the Clocktower. The secret lair of the Birds of Prey. * Cerberus: Wow, I think this is nicer than the Quiver. * Green Arrow: No... It's not. * Cerberus: I mean, look at that view... and the whole clock-face window. It's really nice. Makes me feel at home. * Green Arrow: Yeah... but the view is Gotham... Like old Gotham. Like... Not as nice as Star City. * Cerberus: Yeah, but the Quiver is in a cave... and not even a real cave. It's a hole in the basement of a skyscraper that you tried to make look like a cave. * Green Arrow: It's not just some hole I dug. It's got art deco and modern aesthetical... stuff. And a liquor cabinet. And a pool table. * Oracle: We have booze, too. rolling Welcome to Gotham, Hank. * Cerberus: Wait... I know that voice. You're Oracle. * Oracle: I am. * Cerberus: You're like Felicity's nemesis. * Oracle: Eh... There has to be some rivalry for her to be my nemesis. As it is now, I hardly even notice her, really... You can tell her I said that. * Cerberus: Mm... Maybe not. I sort of depend on her while I'm in the field. I don't make it a habit of pissing off the eyes in the sky. * Oracle: Fair enough. Make yourself at home... Oh, and congratulations on making it into the League. You're in the big boys' game now. * Huntress: Big girls' game, too. rustling, carbonated hiss, bottle cap clinking on floor, couch cushion compressing, gulp, gulp, satisfied gasp Want a beer? * Cerberus: Uh, no thanks. Ollie and I plan on doing a patrol tonight while in Gotham. I'm hoping to test my skills against Gotham low-lives. * Green Arrow: clinking, fridge door closing, carbonated hiss, gulp Wait, what? Oh, yeah... gulp What? I'm just going to have the one! * Oracle: Well, I'm glad to hear it, Cerberus. Gotham has no shortage of low-lives. Man, I miss it... Clobber one or two for me if you will. * Cerberus: Miss it? You used to fight crime? What, were you a cop or something? * Black Canary: footsteps Nah, like me... Oracle's dad was the cop... but she... No, no, no... Oracle was the first Batgirl. * Cerberus: No kidding? The first one? I spent some time in Gotham. Actually, saw Batgirl once. Don't know if it was you or not. Didn't get a good look. * Black Canary: What year was it? Could have been Huntress there. She was a Batgirl, too. * Huntress: gulp Not a'' Batgirl... The ''best Batgirl. * Cerberus: This would have been... 2009, 2010... Somewhere in there. * Huntress: Oh, that was Black Bat. gulp She's like... the second best. * Oracle: Uh-huh. You do realize I'm sitting right here, next to you? * Huntress: Yup gulp, glass clinking I wouldn't have you anywhere else, Babsie... I like having your cup holder handy. * Oracle: Yeah, yeah... I love you, too, Hel... clinking, wheelchair rolling, carbonated fizz, splash Whoops... Did I do that? * Huntress: You know what? Cerberus, let Ollie partner up with his gal tonight... Let me show you Gotham. I'm in the mood to go punch something all of a sudden. * Cerberus: Uh-okay- clumsy footsteps, elevator door sliding closed Uh, nice meeting you, Oracle! elevator motor whirring Trivia and Notes * Part of the Artifacts Storyline. * Story continues in VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 2. Links and References * VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 1 Category:VOX Box Category:Dinah Lance/Appearances Category:Hank Henderson/Appearances Category:Oliver Queen/Appearances Category:Helena Bertinelli/Appearances Category:Barbara Gordon/Appearances Category:Justice League/Appearances Category:Birds of Prey/Appearances Category:Clocktower/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances Category:Artifacts Storyline